Lightning Crashes
by Elbatsnu
Summary: (complete) While taking refuge in a school during the war, Heero and Duo learn things about the other neither imagined possible while late-night storm watching. (yaoi)


Title: Lightning Dances  
Author: Elbatsnu  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: 1+2+1  
Rating: PG-15  
Warnings: Yaoi – Don't know what that means? It means BOYS AND BOYS TOGETHER. Now… there's no lemon here, but there are two boys making out. If the concept bothers you, don't read it. And don't flame me, because flames are stupid. OOC Heero 'cuz Heero doesn't smile 'til like episode 30.  
Disclaimers: I don't own GW, so don't sue me. I don't own lightning either, if someone decides they want to sue me for _that_. Lightning Dances 

****

****

Duo's eyes shot open when a thunderous crash breached the peaceful recesses of his slumbering mind and shook the room. He froze, muscles taut, and listened intently. Was it an OZ attack? Had OZ discovered them? They had only been at the school a day…

_Damn it_, he cursed. _There goes my plan for 'quality time'._ Duo sighed internally. Deep down he knew that he hadn't had a chance to win the Perfect Soldier's attention – heaven forbid, his heart – with the mission constantly on Heero's mind. The blonde girl had also become an unwanted distraction. He didn't know who she was, but he didn't like her. She was too possessive of something that definitely did **not** belong to her.

_It's never the mission when she's in the picture,_ he thought bitterly. His thoughts no doubt would have progressed further into his newly discovered obsession with the Prussian-eyed boy had the second booming explosion not occurred. This one, however, was closely followed by flashes of light. Duo smirked.

"It's just a storm," he muttered. He had heard about the storms that the Earth experienced on the colonies, but had never been in one himself. He was debating whether or not to get up and look when he heard the rustling of sheets on the nearby bed. Heero's bed.

"Duo?" Heero's voice sounded mildly confused, which was the most concrete emotion he'd seen the other pilot use. Besides annoyance and maniacal laughter, of course. 

"Yeah, Heero?" There was a long pause, and Duo occupied himself with listening to the thunder rolling and watching the flashes of light from the lightning.

"Have… you ever seen lightning dance, Duo?" Duo blinked at the question.

"Heero, you sure you're not overtired? I mean… dancing lightning?"

Duo expected a smartass remark, or at least a grunt of some sort. He hadn't expected Heero to get out of bed and cross the room, kneeling on the floor next to his bed. The lightning flashed and Heero's face lit up; he was smiling.

"Doctor J told me about it before. He said that when the air reaches a certain temperature during the day, it would storm at night when the air tried to cool. And that if it cooled fast enough, the lightning would string closely together and it would appear to dance."

Duo sat up, watching his companion closely. Heero looked sincere in his explanation.

"Do you want to watch the lightning with me, Duo?" Duo was nodding before he knew it, and Heero walked out of the dorm room with the braided boy at his heels. They weren't allowed out of their rooms at night, both knew that, but neither cared enough to actually stop and reconsider. Before Duo knew it, they were at the door that would take them outside.

"Heero, you sure we should be going outside with that storm?" Duo's brow furrowed as Heero shook his head.

"It's only dangerous if you're careless," Heero murmured, deactivating the door's alarm system in seconds and easing it open. He motioned for Duo to go through with a nod of his head, and Duo stepped out into the rain.

They were completely drenched in seconds, but, glancing at Heero, Duo realized that he didn't care. His hair would take hours to dry, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of completeness he felt when near the other pilot. Duo knew that his fascination with the other boy was unhealthy and a distraction he could do without, but at the moment, he didn't care about that either.

Heero turned back and offered Duo a half-smile, moving quickly through the rain, seemingly oblivious to the roaring thunder and the crashing lightning. Duo followed him easily. Heero had said they were safe, and that was the only reassurance Duo needed. 

"We'll be able to see it better out on the field," Heero said, gesturing to the school's track and field area. "It's a bit dangerous, but all these lights make it harder to see the lightning." Duo grinned.

"Danger is nothing when you're Shinigami," he spoke proudly. Heero merely nodded and led the way. 

They stopped near the left end of the field – furthest from the school and closest to the forest. Duo looked up at the sky in time to see the lightning crash again, followed by three smaller flashes of light, which was almost immediately followed by two more flashes of light. His eyes widened in surprise.

"It doesn't stop, does it Heero? It's almost continuous!" Heero nodded.

"That's not even the best part. Watch."

Duo continued to watch the sky, barely flinching when the thunder seemed like it was a foot away from him. Another small strip of lightning crackled through the air, and Duo watched, amazed, as smaller bits of lightning spread outward and created more bright strips. Those strips spread further still, creating a web of light and impressions of light.

"That's amazing!" Duo exclaimed. He then realized that Heero was watching him, and gazed at the Japanese boy curiously. "Heero?"

"Duo," Heero began, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "I want to say something… but I don't know how to word it." Duo smiled.

"So don't. Keep it inside and roll it around until it makes sense. We've got all night," Duo smiled up at the sky as the lightning began its dance again. He hadn't expected Heero to take him literally. He also hadn't expected them to remain out there for forty minutes in the pouring rain, but he didn't mind. It was his first storm, with the first real friend he'd made in a long time.

"Duo," Heero began again. Duo turned and gave Heero his full attention. If he'd thought about it for almost an hour, it must have been important. Heero took a slow, drawn out breath. "I… like you. I don't know why, and I don't know what this will do to the mission, but I thought it would be best if you knew."

Duo grinned. "I like you too, Heero." Heero's eyes seemed to soften around the edges, but he didn't smile. 

"I'm not supposed to like people."

Duo blinked in surprise. "Well, I don't think I'm supposed to like boys either, but…"

"No," Heero cut him off, shaking his head. "I'm not supposed to like **people**. I'm not supposed to make friends, and I'm definitely not supposed to like anyone the way I like you."

"Why not?"

"The mission always comes first. Relationships are nothing but distractions and are not needed to complete the mission. They are unnecessary." 

"You don't believe that," Duo murmured, appalled that Heero would be forced to think that way.

"I don't know what I think," Heero responded, lowering his eyes to the puddles on the ground. The thunder sounded around them, and Duo had no idea what to do next. So he did what he thought was best. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder, waiting until the Japanese boy returned his gaze. Duo smiled softly, lowering his face until their lips were almost touching. He held his face there, waiting for Heero to react. He felt Heero's hands snake up his arms to his neck, pulling him forward and crushing their lips together.

The heat from Heero's lips was an addiction for Duo; he wanted more of this feeling, he wanted to taste more of Heero. Heero's mouth opened in invitation, and Duo wasted no time pushing his tongue into the recesses of Heero's mouth. Their tongues clashed, a war that neither was willing to give in to. Heero's hands found their way into the base of Duo's braid, while Duo's had traveled downwards and wound around Heero's waist. Duo breathed deeply, inhaling Heero's unique scent, moving his hands even lower. Heero pressed closer to him, urging him on, and Duo was more than happy to oblige. His hands felt the beginning of the spandex shorts Heero insisted on wearing to sleep, and Duo knew he was starting to get hard. Their tongues continued to spar, soft moans coming from Heero every so often. Heero groaned in anticipation as Duo's hands neared his ass, and neither noticed the thunder booming around him, nor did they notice the security guard that had chosen that exact moment to step outside the school.

"HEY!" the man roared, spotting a figure on the field. Startled movement showed that it was actually _two_ figures out in the storm, which made the man even more upset. What was wrong with these kids, hanging out in the middle of a storm? He stalked towards them, as both seemed frozen in shock.

"What in the hell are you two doing out here?!" He demanded, close enough to see that they were both male. Their eyes were wide, they were soaked to the bone, and their faces were flushed. He noticed them as the two newest students, and recognized the taller boy with the braid as the talkative, friendly one that had greeted him in the hallway. _Great,_ he thought._ They're probably going to be sick from being out in this storm!_ "You're both insane to be out here in the middle of the night! And you," he growled towards Heero. "You're wearing a tank top and shorts! You'll be lucky if you don't get pneumonia!" The guard sighed, shaking his head.

"Uh… we're really sorry, sir." The longhaired one seemed to regain his composure, apparently over the shock of being caught outside. "We're kinda new here and since we're both originally from the colonies we didn't think it'd be a problem to come out and see our first storm, ya know?"

The man frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "You know what? It's late, I'm tired, and you're probably both quite tired, so let's just pretend this never happened. You can both go back to your rooms, and as long as you don't run into anyone, you won't get in trouble. Just **never** let it happen again." Duo nodded enthusiastically, grabbing his quiet companion's wrist and dragging him towards the school. The guard turned his back on them, looking up at the sky.

"What a beautiful storm," he murmured.

Duo grinned at Heero, amazed that he was actually dragging _him_ and not getting punched in the face for it. Heero blinked at him. They crept back into their room, locking the door behind them and stopping in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Heero."

Heero's brow furrowed. "For what?"

Duo grinned and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Heero's. "For bringing me out to watch the lightning dance." Heero's lips twitched, and Duo chuckled softly.

The lightning flew across the sky, dancing to the beat of the thunder's roar, and two young soldiers found solace in each other's arms, sharing a moment of peace in the middle of a war. They slept soundlessly in each other's arms, until the lightning's dance ended and the sun's dance began. And they lived, promising to watch the dance together again.

-Owari-

….Endings. Can't do 'em. (shrugs) I liked it. It's the most graphic thing I've ever done. Was it not-too-bad? ^^;; Ya know, besides its one-shot shortness? And I really don't think Heero would have a problem with telling Duo how he feels. He just doesn't strike me as the shy type. Duo, however…


End file.
